Yoriyoi Seikatsu no Tame Ni, Aratana Peji O Hirakimashou
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Hanya sebuah kecelakaan belaka, mereka dapat menjalin hubungan yang sangat baik. Karena ketulusannya, dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini dapat dipersatukan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai./ Min to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warnings: Crackpair, typo(s), gajeness, ooc, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Yoriyoi Seikatsu no Tame Ni, Aratana Peji O Hirakimashou**

**Mari Buka Lembaran Baru , Untuk Hidup yang Lebih Baik**

:

:

Pria yang berada di mobil itu menatap kesal kala hujan yang mendatangi langit di negaranya itu semakin deras. Ia tak mau terjebak macet saat ini karena ini saat-saatnya ia pulang bekerja lebih awal dan ia sangat menginginkaan istirahat karena beberapa hari ke belakang, perusahaannya mengalami penurunan, alhasil ia harus mengasah otaknya bersama sang ayah.

Menjadi putra sulung tentu adalah sasaran utama menjadi pewaris kekayaan dan itulah yang dialami Uchiha Itachi ini. Sebagai anak sulung yang mempunyai satu adik pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke, ia adalah pewaris tahta sang ayah yang kini menjadi pemilik perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_.

Tugas dan kewajibannya pun semakin menambah tapi ia masih bersyukur karena para karyawan serta orang-orang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaannya tersebut dapat bekerja sama dalam membangun lebih tinggi Uchiha _Corp_.

Ketika mobil _ferrari_ yang ia kemudikan sampai di Konoha _Tower_, ia semakin kesal ketika sudah melihat banyak mobil yang berjejer, itu adalah tanda macet. Tentu ia tak mau terjebak dalam kemacetan yang sudah biasa jadi di Konoha _Tower_ ketika hujan dan ia langsung memutar balik kemudinya dan menuju arah jalan yang aman dari kemacetan dan tentu saja tak melalui Konoha _Tower_.

Ia mengemudikan _ferrari_-nya menuju ke arah jalan yang lumayan sepi meskipun agak licin, tetapi ia yakin bahwa mobilnya ini tak sampai tergelincir.

Lumayan lama ia melewati jalan ini yang memang agak jauh untuk menuju rumahnya, akhirnya hujan pun berhenti dan semakin dekat dengan dengan arah utama menuju rumahnya, mata _ruby_-nya menatap pada seseorang wanita yang terluka parah di jalanan sambil berusaha berjalan menghampiri mobil.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Itachi melihat dari arah kejauhan, ternyata truk gandeng yang sangat panjang yang sebagian badannya terjun ke jurang yang tidak bisa dibilang dangkal dan truk itu telah menabrak seseorang yang berada di mobil _jeep _berwarna hitam dan menyebabkan mobil gagah itu rusak parah.

Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan yang tak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kejadian perkara yang ia lihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri dan sepertinya karena jalan ini memang sepi, tak ada yang melihat bahwa kecelakaan ini memang benar-benar sangat mengenaskan.

Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya dan sambil dengan memijit-mijit tombol _touchscreen_ pada layar _iPhone_-nya untuk memanggil polisi dan _ambulance_, ia langsung menuju sang wanita yang tampangnya mengesot di jalanan sambil berlumuran darah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Si wanita yang merasa bahunya ditepuk pelan lalu menengokkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

_Oh Kami-sama,_

_Wanita ini terluka parah._

Itachi melihat sendu pemandangan wanita ini karena lukanya yang menyebabkan kakinya berdarah-darah yang diprediksi oleh Itachi bahwa kaki sang wanita ini patah. Itachi juga melihat luka di tangan sang wanita yang terdapat di beberapa bagian dan..

"T-tolong a-aku.."

Suara wanita itu terdengar sangat familiar dan wajahnya pun bagi Itachi terasa familiar, tetapi Itachi merasa tak memikirkan wanita ini pernah dikenalnya atau tidak karena wajahnya terdapat luka dan darah. Itachi melihat di pelipis wajahnya terdapat darah yang terus mengucur.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memanggilkan _ambulance_." Itachi semakin mendekat wanita yang kini bersimpuh di jalanan itu, Itachi sengaja menuju sang wanita karena wanita itu terus menuju ke arahnya dan Itachi tentu nya tak mau kalau wanita yang terlihat berusia 20 tahunan ini terus menyeret kakinya ke aspal sehingga terluka lagi.

Itachi berjongkok di depan wanita itu dan melihat sang wanita yang sedang menghirup nafasnya sambil tersenggal-senggal entah mungkin karena sakit atau terlalu lelah menyeret kakiya. Tangan Itachi terulur untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam jasnya dan memberikannya dengan tersenyum.

"Pakailah."

Si wanita tidak langsung menerima, ia hanya menatap sapu tangan itu lalu beralih ke wajah Itachi yang tersenyum. Entah apa yang terjadi, si wanita bukannya mengambil sapu tangan yang dberikan pria dihadapannya, tetapi sang gadis malah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"He-hei? _You're right_?" Itachi takut wanita yang berada di depannya ini tak tahu bahasa apa yang digunakan. Belum sampa Itachi memberikan sapu tangan itu, wanita di depannya kini sepertinya sudah sangat tak tahan dan terjatuh hampir mengenai aspal dan untunglah Itachi dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan bajunya berlumuran darah dari sang wanita.

"_Oh shit_. _Hei, wake up_! _Wait till ambulance coming, hei_!" Itachi duduk di jalanan sambil menahan tubuh wanita yang tampaknya sudah mulai lunglai dan tak bertenaga itu. Itachi masih merasakan detak jantungnya melalui nadi wanita itu dan hembusan nafas hangatnya.

"_A_-_ari_-_gatou_."

Itchi terkejut karena ternyata wanita ini dapat berbahasa Jepang dan ia kira, wanita ini bukan berasal dari jepang. Belum sempat Itachi bertanya siapakah nama wanita ini, wanita yang berada di pangkuannya kini sepertinya sudah jatuh pingsan dan beruntung bagi Itachi bahwa wanita ini masih bernafas, dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu _ambulance_ dan polisi datang.

Ia tatap wajah sang wanita yang tampaknya bersinar walaupun terdapat beberapa luka dan darah yang mengalir, ia mencoba membersihkan darah yang berada di pelipis dan sekitar muka sang dara ini dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan rasa sakit padanya.

Dan Itachi alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia membersihkan wajah wanita ini, bagaikan bidadari yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia sungguh takjub atas kecantikannya. Wajahnya putih merona begitupun kulit nya yang putih, hidung mancung, mata yang sempat ia tatap berwarna _darkgreen_, bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ dan rambutnya yang pirang tergerai indah.

_Kami-sama, apa yang kau kirimkan untukku?_

_Bidadari kah?_

Itachi melihat keadaan sang wanita yang terluka parah ini, ia memakai dress selutut setali tetapi bagian atas ia tutupi dengan cardigan krem miliknya. Sungguh mempesona. Badannya begitu ramping dan semampai.

Tak sadar Itachi larut dalam bayangannya tentang wanita ini, _ambulance_ dan polisi datang ke area tempat kejadian perkara itu. Mereka langsung membawa wanita yang sempat di tolong Itachi serta membawa dua korban lainnya yang tampaknya mereka berjenis kelamin pria.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahu kami tentang kecelakaan ini, Tuan."

"Ya sama-sama."

"Apakah kau terluka?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi ada noda darah di jasmu, Tuan."

Itachi melihat noda darah yang ditunjukan oleh sang perawat di kemeja putihnya. Ia teringat akan saat ia tadi menolong wanita itu.

"Ah tidak, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin."

"Ya."

"Baiklah, kami pergi bertugas dulu."

Si perawat langsung menaiki _ambulance_ nya kembali setelah memasukan ketiga korban itu ke mobil _ambulance_ tersebut, Itachi bersiap menjawab semua ceceran pertanyaan dari sang opsir kepolisian.

:

:

"Nii-san, ada noda darah di bajumu."

"Tak apa,"

Itachi sudah sampai dirumah dan ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan untungnya ia tak berkelit tentang pertanyaan Sasuke padanya tentang noda darah di kemeja putihnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya lalu mengguyur tubuhnya menggunakan shower.

Entah kenapa bayang-bayang si wanita selalu ada dalam benak dan pikirannya. Ia berencana mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat wanita itu dirawat, tetapi ini kan hari baiknya untuk istirahat.

_Kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengunjunginya?_

_Bahkan sebelumnya pun kami belum saling mengenal._

Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan putra sulung dari Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku ini, tetapi kenapa pikirannya terhubung pada wanita berambut _blonde_ itu terus?

Itachi segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia ingin mengunjungi wanita yang sudah ia selamatkan tadi entah kenapa hanya karena saja instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera menemui wanita itu.

Ia mengambil _T-shirt_ berwarna abu-abunya dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam panjangnya. Ia menggunakan sweater berwarna _blue black_ miliknya dan segera mengambil iPhone, dompet dan jangan lupa kunci mobil _ferrari_ nya.

"Itachi, kau mau kemana?"

"Ada teman yang harus ku kunjungi di rumah sakit, Kaa-san."

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu."

"Aku akan makan _sandwich_ ini saja, aku pergi." Ujar Itachi sambil mengambil _sandwich_ yang terletak di meja makan dan meninggalkan ibunya dan juga Sasuke yang menurutnya mereka sedang makan camilan siang.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Itachi langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dan menuju Konoha _International Hospital_. Ia sempatkan membeli beberapa makanan dan buah-buahan untuk si wanita. Saat ia sudah memberli semuanya, entah kenapa pertanyaan muncul di benaknya lagi tentang si wanita.

_Kenapa aku harus serepot ini untuk menemuinya?_

Itachi memikirkan dua kali tentang perbuatannya itu tapi tak menjatikan hal itu sebagai masalh, toh ia yang melakukannya ini saat ini.

:

:

"Hai Sakura."

"Oh, Itachi-Nii."

Itachi bertanya pada _receptionist_ yang memang ia kenal, Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja ia kenal dengan Sakura karena wanita cantik itu kekasih adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Selain menjadi _receptionist_, Sakura juga seorang dokter wanita yang handal.

"Ada apa kesini Itachi-Nii?"

"Aku mau menemui em.. Temanku."

"Siapa namanya?"

_Oh shit! Bahkan aku tak tahu namanya._

Itachi berpikir keras karena ia memang tak tahu nama wanita yang ia tolong saat kejadian itu.

"Itachi-Nii, kau tahu? Aku sangat tak menduga bahwa Sabaku no Temari akan masuk kesini karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya,"

"Sabaku no Temari?"

"Iya, kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Oh Kami-_sama_, penyanyi Suna yang sudah terkenal bahkan di Konoha juga Iwa."

Itachi merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Ia berpikir sebentar mengenai nama itu dan ia memang pernah mendengar dan pernah bertemu dengannya. Sabaku no Temari. Berambut pirang dan sangat anggun. Matanya hijau _darkgreen_. Suaranya yang indah.

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu Temari."

:

:

**TBC or END?**

**Author's Note: Hai readers, bertemu denganku lagi dengan fict ItaTema (Ah pasti tentang Temari lagi). Maafkan aku karena aku sedang ingin membuat fict ItaTema saat ini dan beralih sementara dari ShikaTema dan SasuTema. Tak apa kan readers? Aku tak tahu apakah fict ini cukup untuk satu chapter atau dilanjutkan chapter depan, menurut pendapat readers saja. Maaf untuk story lain yang belum sempat aku selesaikan tapi aku janji akan aku coba mengatur waktuku dengan baik dan mempublishnya dengan new chappy. Dan untuk mengemukakan tentang fictku ini, RnR please? ;***

**Best Regards,**

**Yusvira**


End file.
